


Carnivals

by pledishowell



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, idk how to tag help, just a few lil swear words thrown in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 02:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pledishowell/pseuds/pledishowell
Summary: Mingyu loved carnivals. He also loved Soonyoung.





	Carnivals

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So the soongyu tag is literally so barren it's ridiculous, so i decided to write this lil thing!  
> It's not that great but i hope you enjoy anyway!

Mingyu had always loved the carnival. The rides that made him sick to his stomach with adrenaline, the crappy overpriced food that somehow still tasted great, the rigged games that he spent countless won on, trying to win that stupid stuffed monkey that he just _had_ to have. But most of all, he loved going there with his best friend, Soonyoung. It was like a tradition for the two of them, they’d been doing it since they were 10 years old. They would meet outside the gates, have their ticket scanned, and run off giggling towards the scariest ride they could find, their mothers yelling at them to be safe and not get lost. At the end of the night, they would watch the firework display, and Mingyu would laugh at the way Soonyoung would flinch at the noises, so he would hold his hand to calm him down.

 It happened every single year, and Mingyu loved every second of it. Although, he didn’t know when those feelings he had for his best friend turned something more than platonic. He stopped wishing to ride the rollercoasters so he could feel the rush of adrenaline, but rather so he could hold Soonyoung’s hand. He stopped wanting to eat the overpriced food himself, but rather eat it with Soonyoung as they walked around. Stopped wanting to win that stuffed monkey for himself, but rather win it for Soonyoung so he could see that beautiful smile. But most of all, he stopped wanting to hold Soonyoung’s hand to calm him down, but rather kiss him in front of the firework display to calm him down.

So, as you can see, Mingyu was fucked.

He sighed as he looked down at his ticket waiting for his friend outside the gates as they had done so many times before. He texted his friends for some ideas on how to go about his crush.

**New text from: Junhui**

_‘Just tell him! Judging by the way he looks at you, I’d say he feels the same!’_

He scoffed. There was no way in hell he was just going to tell Soonyoung how he felt. It would be a disaster.

**New text from: Jeonghan**

_‘While you’re on the ferris wheel, grab his hand and don’t let go for the whole day. Then, when you’re watching the fireworks, kiss him!’_

Yeah, no. Not going to happen. Mingyu would most definitely screw that up somehow, probably headbutt poor Soonyoung in the face.

**New text from Wonwoo:**

_‘Go with your gut. It’s really up to you dude, do what you think is right.’_

He sighed as he locked his phone and ran his hands through his hair. This was going to be harder than he thought.

“Hey Mingyu!” Soonyoung said, a massive smile on his face. “Ready to go? I really wanna go on that rollercoaster, y’know the one with the really big loop-the-loop, it looks so fun! I also really wanna try those nachos they have here, they look so good, I also-“

Mingyu tuned out halfway. Seeing the awe and excitement on the boy’s face made him smile softly. He truly was fucked.

“Mingyu? You okay?” Soonyoung asked, concern etched on his face.

“What? Y-yeah, I’m okay! Let’s go on that rollercoaster!” he stammered out.

“Woo!” Soonyoung cheered as he grabbed Mingyu’s hand and ran towards the line. They had their tickets scanned and off they went. Before they knew it, they were paying for two tickets for the rollercoaster and were climbing on.

“Wow. I didn’t realize how big the loop-the-loop was. I’m kinda nervous now.” Soonyoung said, eyes wide.

“You okay?” Mingyu asked.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m okay.” Soonyoung breathed out.

 _‘Now or never Mingyu.’_ He thought before he grabbed the elder’s hands and laced their fingers together. He felt his face burn as Soonyoung looked over and smiled softly at the gesture. Mingyu smiled back. It was nice while it lasted, because before the boys knew it, the ride was taking off, and they were suddenly rocketed through the air, holding onto each other for dear life.

“We are _never_ getting on that thing ever again. Ever.” Soonyoung panted as he climbed off the ride.

“Agreed.” Mingyu wheezed before intertwining their fingers once again. ‘ _Just to make sure he doesn’t stumble from how dizzy he is.’_ He told himself.

Soonyoung looked down at their intertwined hands before smiling again.

“C’mon, let’s go eat some crappy, overpriced food.” Soonyoung chuckled.

~~~

“Y’know what’s surprising? How crappy that food looks, but still manages to taste amazing.” Mingyu said, cleaning his hands.

“I would hope so, considering how much it costs!” Soonyoung laughed, “I swear, this carnival food probably costs more than my student loans. Oh, Mingyu, you still have some cheese on your face. Let me get it.” Soonyoung said before wiping it off with his finger.

‘Oh, um, thank you.” Mingyu blubbered, feeling a blush rise to his cheeks.

Soonyoung just smirked.

“No problem. Hey, let’s go play some games!”

~~~

The games turned out to be a total bust. All he wanted to do was win a damn stuffed monkey for Soonyoung! How hard could it be?

“These games are rigged, I’m sure of it.” Mingyu huffed.

“Yeah okay, blame the games.” Soonyoung said with a giggle.

“It’s not me! You have a go if you’re so good then!”

“Okay, maybe I will.” Soonyoung declared before slapping down money on the counter. He managed to win on the first shot he had.

“Show off.” Mingyu muttered.

“You’re just jealous because I had to win this myself.” Soonyoung joked, shaking the monkey in Mingyu’s face.

Yet again, he felt the familiar blush creep up on his face.

“Pfft, okay, sure, whatever.” Mingyu stammered. “Let’s just go see the fireworks.”

~~~

They settled on the grass before they laced their fingers together again. Soonyoung put his head on Mingyu’s shoulder.

“Thank you for today. I had fun.” He whispered.

“No problem.” Mingyu whispered back.

They looked out into the dark sky before seeing an array of colours burst into the night. The noise made Soonyoung flinch. Mingyu held his hand tighter.

“It’s so beautiful.” Soonyoung exclaimed softly.

“Yeah, yeah it is.” Mingyu said, not paying attention to the fireworks anymore, but instead watching the boy in front of him. Soonyoung turned his head and looked back at Mingyu. They weren’t sure who leaned in first, but before they knew it, they were kissing softly, fireworks completely forgotten.

As the kiss broke off, they put their foreheads together and smiled. Maybe this would become a tradition too.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Any feedback/constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!  
> I'm also sorry for any spelling mistakes, I was pretty much half asleep when i wrote this, so if you see any don't hesitate to point them out!


End file.
